Beginnings of Macbeth
by apollarey
Summary: Prequel to Shakespeare's Macbeth. *All rights of Macbeth belong to Shakespeare*
1. Prologue

List of Characters, in order of appearance

Macbeth

Macduff

Duncan

Banquo

Three Witches

Aberon – Lady Macbeth's Father

Oberon – Lady Macbeth's Uncle

Malmuria / Lady Macbeth

Macbeth's Father

Servant


	2. Chapter 1

A thick fog rolled over an almost empty green field. Four teenage boys were seeking across the field to the castle that was on the other side. As they reached the castle's south wall, one of the boys turned to one of the other.

"That's going to be mine someday," the boy said, gesturing toward the castle.

One of the other boys smiled and nodded, "Tis probably so,"

"Hey, you two! Come look at this," the shortest of the four called in a loud whisper, while the fourth boy was looking at something.

"What is it, Banquo?" the first boy asked as he and the second boy walked toward them.

The fourth boy held up a rusted sword and pointed to the three others. "So, is this why you woke the three of us up, Duncan?" Macduff asked, with laughter in the tone of his voice.

Duncan took the sword out of Macduff's hand and laughed. "The only person that I woke was you, Macduff. But since you ask, this was Macbeth's idea."

Macduff looked Macbeth's way and asked, "Okay, what is this about, Macbeth?"

Macbeth picked up two of the swords and smiled. "Haven't you heard of a sword fight, Macduff?" He asked with a smile and then to the shortest boy and threw him one of the swords. "Hey, Banquo, think quick!"

Banquo caught the sword and Macbeth and he started dueling while Duncan and Macduff watched. Macduff picked up the remaining sword and looked at Duncan.

"What? Do you think I wise to fight the future king?" Duncan asked, with his eyebrow raised.

"You aren't king yet, Duncan." Macduff told him with a smile.

Duncan shrugged and smiled. "True." He lifted his sword and pointed it at Macduff as Macbeth yelled, "I win!"

Banquo rubbed his shoulder. "Of course, you won, look at who your teacher is,"

Duncan and Macduff stopped their fighting and looked Macbeth and Banquo.

"You mean Macbeth's father?" Duncan asked.

"Of course. Haven't you heard that Macbeth's father is the best sword fighter in the village?"

"I don't know. I think that I could still best Macbeth." Macduff declared and pointed his sword at Macbeth's chest.

"Is that so?" Macbeth asked.

"Aye, that's so," Macduff answered.

Macbeth pointed his sword at Macduff and smiled. "Then I accept the challenge."

Macduff charged at Macbeth and just barely missed his shoulder. Macbeth ducked and aimed for Macduff's legs, but missed when Macduff jumped into the air. On his way down, Macduff tried to go for Macbeth's head, but Macbeth quickly dodged the blade of the sword and went for Macduff's side. Macduff jumped backwards to avoided getting a nice sized bruise, fell over something and landed on his back. Macbeth helped him up and they both saw what Macduff had fallen over.

It was glass bottles that were labeled: Eye of Newt, Toe of Frog, Wool of Bat, and Tongue of Dog. The four boys screamed and ran out of the field with the swards that they had found there. Beside the bottles that Macduff has tripped over was a black cauldron and out of nowhere three hags appeared and chanted: "Double, double toil and trouble. Fire burn and cauldron bubble."

All four of the boys then ran like their life depended on it.


	3. Chapter 2

Aberon, a tall man, with a gray bread and eyes like his daughter's, paced in his bedchambers. He was growing annoying at his twin brother for being late and picked up a goblet and drunk its red contents. His brother came storming into the room and looked at his brother.

"The hags have foreshadowed the worst," Oberon said with a shortest of breath.

Aberon looked at his brother, confused, and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"The witches that you called here have seen your daughter will fall into a great tragedy."

"Where are they? I need to talk to them. Now!" the man screamed at his brother.

"The great hall,"

Aberon stormed out of his chambers and ran toward the great hall. Once he reached if he threw the door open and saw the three ladies.

"What is the meaning of what you have predicted for my daughter?" he screamed at them in utter rage.

The closest woman looked at him and clearly said, "You asked and we have told and now we must leave,"

The man looked at her as if he wanted to slap her, but he let her and the other two walk by him and out of the castle.


	4. Chapter 3

Macbeth was out walking in the field where he and the others had been that night and noticed a beautiful maiden picking flowers and went to her side.

"What's your name, fair matron?"

The woman looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes. "Malmuria, sir,"

"Who's your father?"

"Aberon," she clearly answered and then went back to picking flowers.

"Ah, the twin of Oberon. You must be Lady Aberon's prettiest daughter," he told her and knelt beside her.

"I'm her only daughter and thank you." she told him and it was clear that she wasn't interested in what he was so obviously offering.

"Well, Malmuria, I do believe that you have just found someone that will be happy to court you."

She quickly stood up and looked up at him. "I wasn't aware that I was looking for someone to court me." Then she walked away.

He ran after her and stopped her in her tracks when he stepped in her way. She tried to go around him, but he put his arm out, stopping her.

"You, sir, are not going to give up, are you?" she asked, with the air of royalty.

"Hadn't planned on it," he told her and she just sat down where she stood.

Macbeth looked down at her. "Ma'am, may I ask what you are doing?"

She nodded and said, "You may,"

"What are you doing?" he asked and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I figured that if I'm being held captive that I might as well be comfortable doing it."

"Do you not even care about what I can offer?" he questioned, thinking that she was one strange woman.

She looked up at him and simply stated, "To be honest, sir, I wouldn't care if you were offering me a stable full of ponies."

"Good, because I wasn't offering livestock. More like money,"

Instantly, her eyes brighten up. "How much?"

"Enough to buy the castle on the east hill of the village."

She stood up and looked in his eyes. "Well, if you're going to court me, shouldn't I know who _you_ are?"

He smiled. "Name's Macbeth," He then turned and saw the bottles and cauldron that had made him run quickly out of the field the previous night.

"What's that?" Malmuria asked, looking at the bottles and cauldron.

Macbeth shrugged. "I haven't the fainted clue what these are for or why they are even here."

Malmuria walked over to one of the bottles and picked up. She turned it so he could clearly see the label: Scale of Lizard.

"I don't know what this stuff is for, but who's ever it is can't be trusted." she said throwing the bottle down and walking away.

Macbeth took one last look at the scene and followed her.


	5. Chapter 4

After looking for Macduff, Duncan, and Banquo for over an hour, Macbeth found them at the south wall of the castle, where they had been the previous night.

"Where have you been?" Banquo asked when Macbeth approached them.

"Looking for you three fools." he answered and then sat down beside Macduff.

Macduff looked up at the sky and declared, "We've been here the whole day and we saw you with the dame."

"Yeah, I'm courting her now."

Duncan looked at Macbeth. "What is her relations?"

"Her father is Aberon," Macbeth told him and then went quiet. "We happened upon that dreadful sight that had us running out of here last night."

They all turned and looked at him, but it was Macduff who asked, "What did the girl say?"

"Well, she didn't run away like we did, that's for sure. All she said was that whoever the stuff belonged to couldn't be trusted."

"Of course, she didn't run away. It was broad daylight."

Duncan looked at Macduff and shook his head. "That's not really the point, Macduff." He then turned to Macbeth. "She is one smart woman. I wouldn't do anything to lose her if I were you."

Macbeth nodded and then declared, "I had better go tell Father about her so he can prepare the money he was going to give me."

"How soon are you getting married?" Banquo asked as Macbeth stood up.

"There's no clear date, yet, but Father will want to be prepared and so will Mother." he told them and then left them alone in the field.


	6. Chapter 5

Macbeth made his way through the village to his home and when he walked in the front door his father appeared in front of him.

"I been looking for you." the man told his son.

Macbeth looked his father and asked, "What for?"

"I found this in your room." he told him and showed his son the sword that Macduff had found the former night.

"It's just a sword. No big deal." Macbeth said and then quickly stated, "I have more pressing news, Father."

The aged man looked at his son and then sat the sword on a table beside him. "Do continue, my boy."

"I am now courting Aberon's daughter."

Macbeth's father nodded and asked, "Are you ready to take her as your lady?"

Macbeth nodded. "I am ready to make her Lady Macbeth."

"I see, well, I'll go tell you Mother." Then the man left Macbeth alone with the sword.


	7. Chapter 6

Years later, Macbeth and Banquo were sitting in Macbeth's castle when a servant walked in.

"Sir, King Duncan has told me to tell you that yours and Banquo's services are needed, for our country is being invaded."

Macbeth and Banquo nodded and then picked up their swords that they had found so many night earlier and left to prepare for battle.


End file.
